The present invention relates to a Gutter Cleaner for removing of leaves and debris from gutters without using a ladder. Gutter Cleaner is a plastic and steel combination, in which the handle is a hard plastic and the U shaped rod is made of steel. The dipper is made of a hard plastic, in which the plastic is molded around the steel rod. The handle has threaded female grooves inside the handle for the extension to be screwed into. The dipper has three slotted holes for the release of the water dipping out the leaves from the gutter. This Gutter Cleaner is used for the cleaning of one story and two story homes by standing from the ground, by which inserting a extendible handle into the Gutter Cleaner.